Second Chances
by xxmorisempaixx
Summary: Everyone deserves second chances, but one like this? Harry and Malfoy have been mortal enemies since year one. After years pass and the romance is almost forgotten, Harry gets a letter in the mail for a Hogwarts reunion... What will this lead to? Will Harry and Draco have one more go?
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall's ceiling had storm clouds, rain not yet coming down. Harry sat with Ron eating the last of his dessert. "Where's Hermione?" Ron questioned. Neville looked up from stuffing his mouth to say, "She went to the lavoratory.'' Harry rolled his eyes as he turned his head looking at the Slytherin Table. Draco was laughing, and my.. What a great smile he has. Harry flustered a little as he continued to stare at Malfoy. "Why you blushing?" Ron asked. Harry quickly looked at Ron then back at Malfoy, who was now looking at him with a smirk. "No reason I guess.'' "Listen I'll catch up to you later, I have something to do." Everyone headed back to their common rooms except Harry, he snuck away to the mens lavoratory. As he passed the door Draco reached out and grabbed his robe pulling him in close. "You like what you see Potter?" He snickered, his breath hot against Harry's face. Harry struggled a little at Draco's grip, but as he wriggled Malfoy got closer. "I-I don't know why I was staring at you Malfoy okay?" Draco smiled and pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry wasn't prepared for the kiss and sunk back into the wall. Malfoy released the kiss and looked Harry in the eyes,"I sure like what I see." He grinned as he looked at Harry up and down. "Meet me here tomorrow after Potions." Draco walked quite fast down the hall and turned into another corridor. His footsteps echoed as Harry tried to comprehend on what just had happened


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room swooned. As he walked in everyone looked up at him all at once. "Bloody hell.." Ron exclaimed coming to Harry's aid. "Who have you been sneaking around with?" Ron walked with Harry up to bed, "no one" Harry lied getting ready for bed. He laid there in bed thinking about that kiss and how much it meant. After all this time of hating he had realized it was just a really strong love emotion. Harry slowly dozed off, having a dream filled night. He walked lazily to every class, and barely spoke at lunch. "Whats up with you lately?" Hermione gasped. "I forgot my books in Snape's room" Harry exclaimed as he jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall. He ran straight into the mens lavoratory's. He gasped for breath as he leaned over a sink, when he looked up Draco was in the reflection. "Oh my!" Harry jumped a little. "Its a little earlier than expected but we can work it out." Malfoy walked up to Harry with a seductive smile and pulled him by his collar into one of the cubicles. Instantly Draco took Harry in his arms and started to kiss him. Harry kissed back as he uncloaked Draco. Things were taking unexpected turns..


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stripped Harry of his robe and shirt throwing them on the ground. He released the kiss laughing quietly as he rips off his own shirt. Harry pulls him back in for a more passionate kiss. Trying not to trip over the toilet in the small cubicle Draco pinned Harry against the opposite wall, running his hands all over his torso. Harry pulled away from the kiss and just stared at Malfoy for a minute. "You have a really nice body" Harry said as he looked Draco up and down smiling. "I know." Draco responded back smirking. "Now stop talking Potter, lets get busy" Malfoy pulled Harry onto him, as they started to kiss again Malfoy tugged on one of Harry's lips. They kissed for a good while, Draco moved his hands down tucking his thumbs into the waistband of Harry's pants. He slowly starts tugging down on them. Harry ran his fingers through Malfoy's hair, their kisses becoming more passionate. Draco threw Harry off of him with great force making the cubicle rattle with sound. "We've been mortal enemies till now, we are closer than many" Draco said rather loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

They both grinned at the same time as they pushed up against each other. Draco unbuckled his pants and started kissing Harry as he unbuckled Harry's. Malfoy turned to move and smashed into the other side of the cubicle. gasping Harry released the kiss, "Its awefully small in here" Harry said looking around. Draco stepped toward Harry giving him less space, We can make it feel bigger, his eyes glimmered as he turned to pull something out of his robe on the floor. Harry stared at Draco's muscular back, at every movement his shoulder blades made as he moved to pick something up. Suddenly footsteps echoed in the lavoratory. "I swear I heard his voice in here" exclaimed Goyle. Malfoy stood up quickly his heart raced. "Malfoy.. You in here?" Crabbe called out. Neither Harry or Malfoy said anything. Crabbe looked around and spotted Malfoy's white head popping out of one of the cubicles.. But unfortunately Harry's was also. "Hey Malfoy.. Who's with you?" Crabbe proceeded to go further in, but Goyle stayed. "No one that is special to you Crabb!" Draco said with fury. Crabbe and Goyle stood down instantly. " "w-we'll wait in the Great Hall for you then" Goyle shouted as they thundered out of the lavoratory. Malfoy sighed and buckled his pants and grabbed his garments. "Well it wasn't like this was going to last anyway, I mean we are enemies." Harry shrugged and grabbed his stuff and straightened back up. Before they left Draco kissed him one last time to prove affection. "No ones to know about this, you hear Potter?" Malfoy straightened his robe and left the lavoratory. Harry didn't know what to say about any of it, so he decided to leave it where it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry burst awake... He gasped for air as he sat up in bed. Ginny rustled but didn't wake, Harry tip toed out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Closing the door he turned on the faucet and ran cold water, he splashed the icy water onto his face and looked up into the mirror. "Why did I just dream that?" Harry took deep breaths to calm the tingling feeling that he felt crawling from his stomach. He turned off the bathroom light and headed back to his room quickly looking into his children's room. He adored each one of them, every day they grew to be better witches and wizards. Smiling he shut their door and went into his room. "Honey what is wrong?" Ginny turned over to face him. "Nothing, I just had a bad dream." But was it a bad dream? Harry wasn't sure, he remembered his time spent with Draco but he hadn't seen him in years. Harry thought on the topic until the first hint of sunlight flowed through his curtains. He decided to get up since he wasn't going to get any sleep anyways. He got up and went downstairs to fix breakfast for his kids. Everyone came down slowly, giving him time to make up some eggs and toast. "I am going to get the mail sweetie." Ginny stated as she came down the stairs. The three kids sat down at the table and dug into the food, Harry was still thinking on his dream he had last night. Ginny walked back in the house and threw the mail on the table and proceeded to grab some toast; "You got something in the mail." She directed towards Harry. He walked over and pulled out a white envelope with chicken scratch on it. Harry could make out his name which was hardly legible and the an address which happened to be Hogwarts. In a hurry, he opened the envelope and unfolded what looked like a letter. He was correct, inside was a letter and an invitation to a Hogwarts reunion. He was ecstatic! He would get a chance to see many old friends that he had lost touch with over the years. Harry thought to himself; "Maybe Draco will be there..." That thought was quickly banished. "I have a family and that was years ago." He thought, silently punishing himself for ever thinking about his old flame. "What is it?" Ginny questioned. "It's an invitation to a Hogwarts reunion." He smiled looking once more to the papers that were in his hands. Ginny screamed and jumped up to hug Harry. "You know what this means, right?" She smiled and danced around the kitchen, the children were confused on what was happening. Lily smiled and jumped up to dance with her mother as the boys snickered and poked fun at them. "We will see so many of our old professors!" Harry hurried over to Ginny and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, they laughed and danced together as they made plans to travel to Hogwarts. "Where will we stay?" Ginny suddenly stopped to ask. "I am sure Ron and Hermione will let us stay at the Burrow with them." Harry stated. "I will get in contact with Ron and make the arrangements." He smiled and kissed his children on the head and then went upstairs to get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had a luncheon planned with Ron for that very day, he was going to discuss the Hogwarts reunion with him as they ate. He finished dressing and grabbed his coat and keys and went out the door. Ginny would see the kids off to day care and then she would start to pack their bags for the reunion. Driving down the street Harry's mind began to wander to Malfoy again. He never forgot anything from those rendezvous they had, he remembered every little detail from Draco's body. He remembered his chiseled jaw line and his hard flat pale abs, he began to feel warm inside as he thought of his times with Malfoy. Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, he parked a couple streets down as he usually did and walked the rest of the way. Outside of the pub, Ron stood with his hands in his pockets and his hat pulled tight around his head. The chilly breeze cut through Harry's coat as he jogged the rest of the way to the pub. Ron and Harry spent a lot of time catching up from the last time they talked which happened to be a week before that meeting. "Did you receive an invitation to the reunion too? " Harry sipped on a butter beer after he questioned Ron. "Of course I did, and you know Hermione, she was all over that bloody hell." Ron chugged his hot chocolate and slammed the cup down on the table. "She's driving me bonkers lately." Ron sat back in his chair and huffed. Harry smiled courteously not wanting to speak poorly of her. "Are you going to go?" Harry looked at Ron. Ron gave him a curious look before remembering what they were previously talking about; "Of course we are, Hermione wants to catch up with everyone and well, I thought we would see some old friends too..." Ron let his mind wander. Harry and Ron discussed the fine details about the reunion and the rooming at the Burrow. They decided that since the reunion was in a week, they would meet up at the Burrow and spend the a few days before hand there. They said their goodbye's and parted ways, happy that they were to meet again at the end of next week.


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks seemed to go by in a blur. Ginny was rushing around to the find the miscellaneous items that she had insisted they needed to bring. The children were hyper all week with the thought of seeing their Godfather and mother. They had never been to the Burrow before but the children had heard of the magical things that go on there. The night before they left Harry laid in bed Ginny, she had her head pressed against his bare chest while she twirled her finger in his dark hair. "What do you think of this reunion Harry?" Ginny lifted her eyes to look at him. "I guess it will be fun..." He trailed off, unsure of what to think of it. He had an overwhelming need to see if Draco would be there or not. He couldn't stop thinking of that last day they spent together in the boys bathroom. If Malfoy would have just been a little less self absorbed... When Harry snapped out of his daze he realized that Ginny was sitting in front of him with a discerning look on her face. "What is wrong with you?" She demanded. Stunned Harry shook the haziness off and tried to answer her with a clear explanation. "I-." He stuttered, Harry wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't told anyone of that what went on that year at Hogwarts. "I'm sorry sweetheart...""I am just tired, maybe we should get some sleep before the journey tomorrow." Ginny agreed and rolled to her side of the bed, Harry pushed the thoughts of Draco out of his mind and switched off the light.

Harry and Ginny woke up with a start when their three kids came in and jumped all over them. "C'mon, wake up you two!" Lily screamed as she head butted Harry in the stomach. The two boys took their parents pillows and started to hit each other with them. grunting Ginny sat up and grabbed Harry's arm; "They're excited to see Hugo and Rose." Harry sat up and put his face in his hands as he tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes. "I will make them a quick breakfast and then we can pack the car and head for the Burrow." Ginny shouted over the ruckus, as she walked out of the room the kids followed leaving Harry in the silence. He got up and laid out his clothes, and then he went to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. In the middle of brushing his teeth he heard Lily scream from downstairs, he paused to listen... Soon after there was laughter and it was settled that the children were fooling around, Harry finished brushing his teeth and headed to his room. After pulling on his dark slacks and a shirt and grey sweater vest Harry headed to his closet. He pulled out a trunk in the back that was tattered and covered in dust. It was his old school trunk that held all of his books and robes. Lifting the lid he coughed as an old smell filled his nostrils. Harry was sure the old smell was caused by the trunk being shoved in his closet for so long. He pulled out his cloak and held it to his face, inhaling the smell that clung to the robe. Harry sifted through the books and uniforms that were stuffed inside, on the bottom there was a brown package. Curious on what he stuffed at the bottom he pulled the package up, as he unfolded it a silk like cloak fell from its' grasps. Harry's invisibility cloak that was handed down to him from Dumbledore fell to the floor. Smiling Harry pulled it up and wrapped himself in it. He had forgotten all about the cloak, after the battle with Voldemort he had stored all of his belongings in this trunk and never touched them again. "This might be useful if Ron and I go snooping like the old days." This thought made him chuckle, he pulled the cloak off and stuffed it in the package and threw it in his suitcase which sat opened on the end of the bed. After closing the case he walked downstairs to eat breakfast with the rest of his family, they all got dressed and packed the car so full that it might of exploded. The family made way to the Burrow before the clock struck noon, everyone was happy and content except for Harry who still had his mind on Malfoy...


	8. Chapter 8

The car tires screeched when Harry steered around an elderly driver who was driving to slow for his taste. Ginny stroked Harry's arm trying to calm him down, "What's wrong with you?" "You have been out of sorts since last week..." Ginny was truly worried about her spouse. Minutes away from the Burrow Harry was itching to get out of the car, his kids were driving him crazy and he just needed to see Ron and Hermione. As they pulled up the drive Ron and Hermione were gleaming with joy, they waved as Harry put the car in park. Harry sighed as he pulled the keys out of the ignition, Ginny and the kids greeted Hermione and her children. Ron came up to Harry and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "How are you?" He grinned, happy to see his best friend. Harry smiled and looked at the ground: "I'm doing okay, I've been better." They walked and talked as they entered the towering house, the kids ran and played together as the day came to an end. Harry was curious to see if Draco would show up tomorrow at the reunion or not. He didn't know how to feel, it has been years since he had even heard the name Malfoy. Harry had distanced himself from that family, once again he went to bed with nothing in his head but Draco. He longed for his touch and to hear his voice, the way they bantered...

Everyone was in a hurry that morning, Hermione was informing the babysitter with all of her kids' allergies, likes and dislikes. Ron grabbed a piece of cooked ham off the stove and inhaled it as he combed his hair back. Ginny was doing her best to calm the rioting children by setting them up with a game. Harry watched as everyone rushed in front of him, he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and tucked in his shirt. He was ready for what the day had to bring, they would be catching the train to Hogwarts for the first time in years. After thirty agonizing minutes they made their way to Kings Cross. The platforms were very busy, it was evident that there was some kind of wizarding event going on; many witches and wizards were making their way to platform 9 3/4. Ginny and Hermione were giggling with glee as Harry caught up with Ron. "You ready for this?" Harry smiled as he thought of seeing the Hogwarts ground once again. "I haven't been on the grounds for years, of course I am ready for it!" Ron's excitement boosted Harry's confidence. As they walked Harry thought about all the old classmates he would see. His mind drifted to Luna, then to Colin, then to Malfoy. Harry shook his head and tried to focus on what was ahead of them. They reached the pillar which they had to go through to reach the platform 9 3/4. Harry smiled and out of courtesy let Ginny and Hermione go through first. He shook Ron's hand and said; "See you on the other side." Harry walked through the wall and was met on the other side by a vast amount of graduated Hogwarts students. He looked around in search of Ginny and Hermione, through the crowd he spotted Ginny's bright haired head and he started towards her. Pushing through the crowd he cleared a path for himself, Harry turned around to see if Ron was following and suddenly he crashed into something. He stumbled and turned around red in the face to see what he hit. Harry's eyes went wide and his face turned even redder when he saw that he had knocked into Malfoy. Draco looked almost the same but different, his white hair was longer and shaggier and his strong arms bulged through his black split tailed suit jacket. Malfoy smirked with a deceitful look in his eyes when he saw it was Harry. "Potter, it's been a while hasn't it?" Harry was caught off guard and stuttered while trying to think what to say. "Malfoy…" Harry acknowledged his presence as he fixed his glasses and pushed his hair out of his face. "I think we will be seeing more of each other very soon." Draco stated as he walked off with an elegant spirit in his steps. Harry watched him board the train, he felt warm inside knowing that he would be seeing more of Draco. Harry caught up with Ginny and gave her a swift kiss before entering the train, Ron and Hermione followed behind them holding hands. They were lucky enough to find a couple seats in the car they entered, there was an enormous amount of wizards and witches in the train. Harry scooted in first and Ron after him, the girls sat across from them and started chatting immediately after sitting down. "Girls!, I'm telling you" Ron complained. "I know, they talk all the time, never shutting up." Harry stated, he then realized the glares he was getting from the women. Ron and Harry laughed and apologized to them and continued talking. After a while everyone was silent, it left Harry to his thoughts. He thought about his run in with Draco. "Maybe it's a sign…" He thought. Harry didn't want to be finished with their time together, he remembered going through his last couple of years of school at Hogwarts. Draco never again acknowledged that they had chemistry together. He wanted to just have one more go with him, Harry rested his head against the window and looked at the terrain as it passed by. Harry decided that he would walk around and look for the trolly and get a chocolate frog or two, so he got up and walked out of their booth. As he passed the other booths he saw many talking and many sleeping. He waved to those he knew and continued down the hall. All of a sudden he was pulled by the back of his sweater into a booth. Harry stumbled to the ground and was infuriated by this act. He looked behind him to see who would have done this, Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry blasted as he picked himself up. "We can't just have a friendly conversation anymore?" Draco smirked as he sat down on the bench, Harry sat across from him and fixed his glasses again. "Well, what do you want to talk about then?" Draco fixed his coat; "I see the way you look at me Potter." "You used to look at me like that back in school too…" Malfoy looked him in his eyes. He had a certain talent for seduction and Harry knew that. "I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy!" "I am happily married and that's that." Harry was offended by Malfoy's accusation, but then again deep down he knew Malfoy was right. Draco gave Harry his sweet dark smile as he leaned forward and pulled Harry over to him by his tie. "Someone is going to see us!" Harry said anxiously. "Don't get fussy Potter, you know you missed this." Draco pulled him closer, face to face he looked Harry in the eyes. The intense moment made Harry blush, he felt hot and he didn't want to admit to it to himself but he knew he wanted this. Draco pulled him in for a kiss. Harry knew what he wanted and he was finally getting it, after years of thinking he would never see Draco again. The kiss sent Harry into another universe, it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach and his loins were on fire. Draco kissed him deeply with a passion that had been missing for a long time. Harry loved Ginny but he never felt this good when he was with her. Malfoy bit down of Harry's bottom lip and pulled at it as he released the kiss. "My oh my Potter, you haven't lost your touch." Draco grinned as he pulled Harry's sweater vest off of him. "Are we really going to do this here?" Harry questioned as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. "Of course, no one is going to care; we are in the back of the train anyway." Draco pulled off his suit jacket and tore off his white button down shirt, throwing those on the ground also. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco again, this time he shoved his tongue through Malfoy's lips and caressed the inside of his mouth. Malfoy dug his nails into Harry's arms in enjoyment. The kiss seemed to last forever, Harry enjoyed the exploration of Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy reached down and started to unbuckle Harry's pants and pulled them down from his waist as far as he could. Releasing the kiss he shifted his weight and threw Harry down under him as he continued to pull his pants down further exposing his black boxers. "Boxers?" "Frisky aren't we?" Draco laughed. Harry's bulge was evident and hard to hide. "That excited Potter?" Malfoy smiled as he ran his hands inside Harry's inner thigh. He blushed as Draco softly kissed his inner thigh. Harry was ready, and he wanted it. "Harry, wake up sweetie.." Ginny's voice cut through his thoughts, he slowly opened his eyes.


End file.
